


The Eye of the Beholder

by HardNoctLife



Series: IgNoct Week 2019 - HardNoctLife [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, Curses, Demonic Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Gods, Horror, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessed!Ignis, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubus, Tricksters, Violence, body - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: IgNoct Week 2019 Day 4: “Possession”When going in search of a rare item, Noctis gets more than he bargained for at Ignis's expense.





	The Eye of the Beholder

Noctis flew down the steps and around the dark corner, dodging in and out of crumbling columns, nearly tripping over the uneven ground. The tomb was dank and musty, making his forced inhalations sting with debris. Crimson light coming from the eerie glowing shapes affixed to the walls was barely enough to see by, and the prince’s foot hit the corner of a brick, sending him flying. Falling hard, he gasped and winced as his hands scraped across the stone. There was a smear of blood when he got to his feet in the shape of handprints.

Checking his shoulder, he spied a flash of light as it caught the edge of a blade.

Ignis Scientia was approaching fast through the shadows, steps smooth and sure, daggers held aloft.

“Ignis—” Noctis scrambled, retreating, hands held in front of him in supplication. “Iggy, come on, it’s me—_Noct_!”

The advisor tilted his head, a strange gleam in his eyes. Raising his arms, the daggers lit with magical flame, illuminating the wicked grin that stretched across Ignis’s face. Noctis gasped as he let them fly with violent precision, shutting his eyes instinctively as he prepared for the incoming blows.

* * *

**Earlier…**

**“**We’ve been this way already,” Noctis grumbled. The sun had just slipped behind the horizon and they had turned on the lamps pinned to their jackets, circling past the area marked on their map for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Dino said it was here,” Gladio insisted stubbornly, squinting at the piece of paper in the dark.

“My feet hurt,” Prompto whined, stopping to lean against one of the faded brick walls tiredly. “Can’t we make camp and call it a day?”

Everyone turned to Ignis. The tactician usually had the final word. Noctis raised his eyebrows hopefully as his advisor’s lips pursed in thought. When he finally shook his head, the prince’s heart fell.

“It would seem a shame to give up now. Let’s retrace our steps one more time. The entrance is sure to be here somewhere.”

With a heavy sigh, they all moved to obey, trudging around a corner of the dilapidated fortress, the night sky looming endlessly overhead.

“Hey.” Prompto stopped suddenly, pointing. Their heads all turned in unison to where there was a staircase leading down, a blue light glowing from the darkness beyond its steps. “Was that there before?”

“Huh,” Noctis said. “Let’s check it out.”

* * *

“Is this it?” the prince asked doubtfully. They had wound their way through the crypt, largely unchallenged by daemons, and had entered an empty inner sanctum where the treasure was rumored to be held.

“A mirror said to capture the desires of those reflected in it. It was thought to be created by a god as a gift to one of their lovers_._” Gladio shrugged, quoting Dino’s description of the rare item. They approached the altar in the middle of the room, eyes scanning the area for any signs of danger. Seeing nothing except for spiderwebs and dust, they crowded around, peering into the open chest sitting on the raised dais.

Ignis was the first to reach in, grasping the item by its intricate handle. Its face was covered in dirt and grime, but the jewels studded in its border shone in the light cast by their small lamps, an assortment of precious gems.

“That’s it? It doesn’t look like anything special,” Prompto said, skeptical.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” Ignis mused, and he reached to wipe the mirror with the sleeve of his jacket, cleaning the glass until it shone.

“Mission accomplished. Now let’s get out of here,” Gladio urged.

The Shield turned suddenly, unknowingly stepping over a rounded sigil on the ground. In less time than it took to blink, the unusual symbol flashed red and Gladio vanished. 

“Gladio!” Prompto cried. In his panic, he jumped forward as if to reach for his missing friend, stumbling into the same magic that had teleported the man from the room. Ignis grabbed instinctively for Noctis to hold him back from committing the same mistake, both of their heads turning on a swivel in search of their comrades.

“What the hell just happened?!” Noctis demanded in alarm.

“Some sort of booby trap, perhaps?” In spite of his racing heart, Ignis pushed down panic and thought. “Let’s head back towards the entrance. Maybe they were merely transported elsewhere.” Noctis nodded fervently, eager to start their search. He turned at the same time as Ignis, smacking into him on accident and jostling his arm. The mirror was sent flying, landing with a _crash_ face down on the stone.

“Shit!”

Taking care not to touch the ruins engraved around them, Ignis bent to retrieve the broken treasure, a soft smoke curling from its pieces.

“Ah well, I suppose Dino will have to…” Ignis trailed off suddenly, stiffening, and Noctis frowned in concern, placing his hands on his hips.

“Specs?”

There was silence as Ignis blinked, a hand opening and closing in apparent surprise. The man stretched and flexed his arms as if to test them, glancing down at his chest and then towards his feet. Noctis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Eos to Ignis—you good?”

When Ignis turned to fix his gaze on the prince, Noctis felt his stomach drop. The man’s signature green eyes had glossed over and were now as black as night, wide and wild with an animalistic hunger.

Noctis ran.

* * *

**Now…**

Noctis summoned his sword from the armiger just in time to block Ignis’s daggers and they careened into a nearby wall with a _clatter_. He warped to avoid another attack, but Ignis was quick, and he tackled the prince. They somersaulted head over heels and Noctis got pinned between the man’s strong legs. His weapon was wrestled from his hands and a sharp edge bit into his throat.

Hands raising over his head in surrender, Noctis swallowed nervously, staring up into the eyes of the imposter wearing Ignis’s face. He resisted the urge to cry out as the daemonified man brought his face close, their noses nearly touching. Ignis inhaled slowly, tongue flitting over his lips. Noctis shivered with uncontrolled terror.

“Who would have thought the _True King_ would grace me with his presence.” Ignis’s accent had flattened, replaced with a metallically musical quality, as if he were speaking into a microphone with the reverb turned all the way up.

Noctis stared up in wonder, fear temporarily overridden with curiosity.

“Who _are _you?” he whispered. Maybe by stalling he could buy some time to figure out an escape plan.

An unnatural smirk contorted Ignis’s mouth. “Little old me, Your Highness? Why, I’m Amora, consort to the Draconian himself. Surely, you’ve heard of me?”

It wasn’t something he remembered in his Cosmogony lessons—then again, the prince had slept through most of them.

“But of _course_ you haven’t, foolish mortal.” The alleged spirit traced a finger from the crook of Noctis’s neck to his collarbone, fingers dipping under the neck of his shirt to trace the muscle down to his abdomen, making him squirm. “Because the gods discard whatever doesn’t suit them, erasing it from history. You will learn in time.”

Noctis’s hands twitched, itching to grab the sword that was still positioned dangerously across his throat as the strange creature continued to explore his body without permission. His head leaned back anxiously when they fiddled with the buttons on his pants, humming.

“What do you want?” he barked, face flushed.

“Oh, dear child. I’ve been trapped in that mirror for centuries. I want to have a little fun—and what better way to enact revenge on the Astral that spurned me than by playing with his little pet?”

Noctis felt all the blood drain from his face as Ignis—_Amora_—leaned down, kissing him firmly. A tongue slipped in-between his lips and Noctis bit down instinctively, making it rear back. The prince shut his eyes, expecting retaliation, but instead there was a laugh, light and lilting. When he looked up, there was blood on daemon-Ignis’s face, and the beast spread it thick with a lick of the man’s lips. 

Noctis’s heart threw itself violently against his ribcage, jarring. To his surprise, Amora sat back, banishing his sword into the armiger.

“This one has quite the fondness for you. Even now, he fights me,” Amora mused. Noctis glared, huffing indignantly.

“You better not hurt Ignis.”

“There is no need, so long as you both cooperate.” There was a strange look in the daemon’s eyes, and Noctis was having trouble reconciling his friend’s face with the unfamiliar voice emitting from his throat. When Ignis’s familiar hands ran over the prince’s chest, his body reacted and he blushed in embarrassment, thankful for the dark.

_This isn’t Ignis_, he had to remind himself.

“Oh, I see.” The knowing chuckle grated on Noctis’s nerves and he ground his teeth. “Give in to me, little prince.”

“No way,” he seethed, hands coming up to push Ignis’s body away. With supernatural speed, the prince found his wrists being bent back by his captor, and he yelped, arching up in pain. There was friction as Ignis’s body rubbed firmly into his and a stifled moan escaped him.

“He wants you too,” came a sinister murmur. Noctis inhaled sharply, heat shooting in-between his legs as a hand found its way into his pants.

“You’re—lying,” the prince gasped, thrashing now. Patient, Amora jammed a knee into Noctis’s ribs, making him wheeze and go still. The crown Prince of Lucis shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the way his arousal steadily grew with each stroke of the man’s hand. His legs quivered with the strain of trying to squeeze them shut, but Amora was relentless and he soon gave in, crying out as an unnatural pleasure flooded his body.

“What are you _doing_ to me?”

Amora wove her spell, completely capturing all of his senses. 

“That’s it, Chosen One.” There was a chuckle that echoed across the stones. “Submit to me.” This time, the strange two-tone quality of Ignis’s voice faded. For a moment, it sounded like the friend he knew and loved. 

_I’m sorry, Ignis._ _I hope you’ll forgive me._

_“_Noctis.” The prince’s eyes shot open at the soothing accent. Ignis smiled down at him, lips brushing the prince’s brow affectionately. Noctis nuzzled into it and breathed a sigh of relief. Legs splaying open, he allowed the advisor access and moaned more fully as his erection strained in the man’s palm.

“Give me everything,” he instructed. "You needn't be afraid. You are safe with me." Noctis rushed to oblige, pulling at his clothes. His bare skin laid against the cool stones, cooling sweat making him shudder, and he watched in wonder as Ignis slid down his body to take the prince’s shaft into his mouth.

Noctis tangled his fingers in his advisor’s hair, curling with every bob of the bespectacled man’s head, lips forming an ‘o’. Their panting was fast and low in the dark, limbs intertwining.

When Noctis came with a contraction of muscles it was as if electricity shot through him, and he felt dizzy from the overwhelming heat that accompanied it. Ignis, hair disheveled, propped himself on one arm beside his ward, lips still tinged with red. It was strangely arousing. When he grinned, his eyes slitted like a cat’s, glowing in the dim light.

Noctis’s head lolled to the side as his vision went black, sinking into darkness.

* * *

“Noct? _Noct_!”

Noctis sat up with a start and nearly collided head-first with Prompto, who was bent over him in concern. Inexplicable dread seizing him, he looked around frantically, taking in the sun pouring through the open tent flap, mind fuzzy with the nightmare he had just woken from. Ignis and Gladio stood behind Prompto, arms folded as they surveyed the prince.

They were still at Oathe Haven, Costlemark Tower just beyond the trees.

“You were saying weird stuff in your sleep,” Prompto explained. Gladio looked amused.

“Yeah, you were asking for Iggy,” the Shield said. Noctis glanced at Ignis, whose face was carefully neutral.

“What happened?” Noctis’s body ached, sore like he had just finished running a marathon, energy drained in spite of having just woken up. His head was pounding like someone was chipping away at his brain with a pickaxe.

“You took a nasty fall in Costlemark—knocked yourself out. You don’t remember?” Gladio asked, brows furrowing into a frown.

Noctis shook his head slowly. Whenever he tried to think back to what had happened it was like a page had been ripped out of a book—_gone_.

“It’s no matter,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “We couldn’t locate the mirror. It seems we will have to return to Dino empty handed,” the tactician determined. Taking this as their cue, Gladio and Prompto began to pack up the camp.

Ignis turned to do the same, but Noctis stopped him.

“Hey—Ignis.”

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis turned back to face the prince, green eyes pale in the morning light. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“…nothing.” The advisor nodded and went about his business, and Noctis shoved his feelings of unease aside to help clean up. Some time later, they all poured into the Regalia, which was parked on the road a short walk away.

Noctis slumped into the back seat, already exhausted. He leaned against the window, watching as the world started to speed by, half-listening to Prompto and Gladio as they started to talk about everything they wanted to do when they returned to Galdin Quay.

Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, a strange sensation gripped deep in his abdomen and his eyes panned over to where Ignis was watching him in the rearview.

Two dark pools reflected back at him.

When he did a double take Ignis’s eyes had already returned to the road, and he was left wondering whether he had dreamed it.

A song drifted through the speakers as they traveled the winding roads, the unsettling feeling intensifying.

“Ooh, turn it up!” Prompto said. Ignis reached to increase the volume.

_“Woo hoo, witchy woman—see how high she flies—woo hoo, witchy woman—she got the moon in her eyes—"_

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is "Witchy Woman" by the Eagles. 
> 
> I subverted the "possession" prompt as a cursed item possessed by a vengeful spirit. It took a little darker of a turn than I intended!
> 
> This author responds to all comments! Feel free to talk to me directly on Tumblr (hard-noct-life) and Twitter (@HardNoctLife)
> 
> Art by AceFlorins (@aceflorins, Tumblr/Twitter)


End file.
